Unrequited Love Adventure
by Schicksal-TillMyLastBreath
Summary: Fionna falls in love for the first time. Marshall Lee does not like it. Gumball doesn't know it. What will happen to this unrequited love triangle? AU.


****Unrequited Love Adventure****

**Adventure Time Gender-swapped.**

_In the case of Fionna_

Oh glob, he's here. He always sits near the window at the library. He always sits there with his back completely straight and his eyes focused on the book he reads. Prince Gumball. It's really pathetic how all I can do is watch.

It all started when I was roaming around the library searching for a good book to read. Hey, I _do_ read and it's also because Cake is off to Lord M's house, something about their honeymoon or whatever. Anyways, he caught my attention when I saw his name in _every_ book I read. I know it's not a big deal but I swear, in _every_ book.

I didn't know or notice who he was at first but I caught him returning a book to the library staff and being a bored soul, I borrowed it too. I checked the list of people who borrowed it and that's when I saw his name in a neat handwriting: "_Bubba Gumball"._

Afterwards, my eyes kept following him. I borrowed all the books he borrowed and read them much to Cake's surprise and she started asking me if we want to go to the hospital. I also began looking for him in other places besides the library. I discovered that he belongs to Class Toffee and to my surprise, he was my age. I thought he was a senior because of the complex books he reads and because he looks mature.

Before I realized it, I was already in the stage of the prominent love.

I approached the shelf behind him and picked a random book about the History of the Candy people. I stole a glance behind me and saw him as usual, focused on his book. Looking closely, his hair is a bit messy behind him.

Wait. I'm acting like a stalker. This is so creepy. I've seen a lot of creeps and I'm acting like them.

Prince Gumball suddenly stands up, surprising me. He then stretches his back and for a moment, I think that the library seems like a really perfect place for Prince Gumball.

"Hey! Your highness!" a voice calls out.

Geh. Doesn't he know that this is the library?

"Oh Marshall, you're done already? That was fast." Prince Gumball asks, ignoring the rude way he called him. "Shut up, it's fine. Let's go home now." Marshall replies instantly.

That person with the messy black hair again, I think his name was Marshall. He's the vocalist of this popular band and he's popular with the girls. He's not my type though. I don't like the way he's sort of showing off. I pout. Why is Prince Gumball always with him? Rather, I'd like it if he doesn't take away the precious time I have with Prince Gumball.

They were chattering happily and suddenly Prince Gumball laughs and they bump fists. Wow, so he can smile like that when he's with his friends.

They stand up and head outside, probably going home. "You're not borrowing a book today?" Marshall asks. "Oh yeah, I was looking for a book with these baking recipes. I was planning to make some later on but they don't have one here." He replies.

Cake has a pile of baking recipes! Aargh! I so want to tell him that so he can borrow them!

"Um.." I murmur. C'mon Fionna! Speak up! What happened to your feisty self?!

"Oh, I have one. I found one while searching for my tuner." Marshall suddenly says. Aargh! Damn him. "Come to my place. I'll lend it to you."

"Yeah. Thanks." Prince Gumball replies and there they were, outside.

"Aaah.. where did my self confidence go?" I mutter to myself.

I've realized that I don't belong in Prince Gumball's world. I'm sure he probably hasn't noticed me. That's right, I only watch him after all. I want him to see me and notice me. I want him to know Fionna!

Operation: Want Gumball to know me begins! "After all, watching won't change anything right, Starchie?" I beam.

"Shut up Fionna. We're in the library." She replies.

* * *

One day in the library, I was walking around the shelves near the Biology section when I accidently dropped the book I was holding. How can I be so clumsy? I hurriedly bend down to get it when a hand brushed mine. I looked up and saw blue eyes staring at me. Oh my glob, oh my glob!

He took it and handed it to me, "That's a good book by the way," he informs me. "Err.. is.. that.. so?" I squeak. Prince Gumball was talking to me! I haven't prepared myself mentally for this. My mind is in a mess right now.

'_I know right? I've read this before actually!'_ I thought. Say it! You must say it now!

"I-I.. know..−"

"Gumball!" a voice calls out _again_. Marshall enters with a guitar slung over his back. "What are you sticking around for? I'll go home if you're taking longer."

"Oh wait. I'm coming." Prince Gumball replies and hurriedly grabs his bag. He looks behind and looks at me, "You should read it."

I stand there and grit my teeth.

Marshall Lee! You demon! How dare you take my Prince Gumball away from me!

After cleaning up, I go to the lockers to get my bag. This is just the way it is, my love life isn't a novel or some cheesy drama anyway. But I managed to speak to him today! That's a great accomplishment!

"Fionna?"

"What is it?" I asked in an annoyed tone and looked at the person who called me. Oh glob, Prince Gumball?!

"Weren't you going to say something to me a while ago?" he asked me curiously. I stared and realized that he meant in the library. "W-what? How do you know my name?" I managed to ask.

"I asked Marshall since he knows everyone here so I know it." He replies.

"I go to the library everyday and you seem to be there too and you always seem to go near the shelves near where I'm sitting. Maybe you like my seat so I was wondering maybe you hate me occupying that place since the lighting there is better." He continued.

What? What kind of misunderstanding is this?!

"No! I don't think of you in that way at all!"

"Really?"

"Really!" I beam with a thumbs-up.

"Oh good, now I can sleep soundly. Bye."

"Oh… bye."

He's a strange guy. So he's the guy with that kind of tempo huh? I've learned something new about him.

I feel a tight squeeze in my chest. So he knew my name. He was also worried about what I was going to say and came back. My unrequited love has experienced those moments in novels or dramas and I didn't even initiate it!

"Yay! It's a great day today!" I shout happily and rush home to tell Cake all about it.

**And so, our Fionna is a maiden in love.**

* * *

_In the case of Marshall Lee_

Tch, again. She's looking again.

Looking.

Looking.

Not at me but at Gumball.

This all started a month ago. I was walking home with Gumball when I suddenly felt that weird feeling of someone watching us. I took a small glance back and saw a girl with blonde hair looking at us. I think her name was Fionna. I sighed and scratched the back of my neck.

"This is problematic," I murmur and Gumball looks at me. "Were you saying something?" he asks. "Nothing." I reply.

I've had bad encounters with these kind of girls. Once when I was in middle school, I went to my room to sleep and I saw a girl I never met before rummaging my closet and also when I was in my Junior year, I mysteriously lose all my things I leave in my desk so you can't blame me for being overly self-conscious.

Everyday, she looked at me. When I was eating, when I was in PhysEd class. And it came to the point where I couldn't ignore it anymore so I decided to confront her.

"Hey you." I call out when she was about to head home.

"Yes?" she asks me with a strange expression in her face.

"Don't 'Yes' me. Could you stop following me around like a stalker?"

"Huh?"

"Like I said, don't 'Huh' me."

"What the glob are you talking about?! _Who are you anyway?!_"

_SNAP._

"What?" I ask in disbelief.

"Please stop making false accusations!"

"Fionna! C'mon! Let's go! Oh, are you with someone?" a voice calls out to her.

"It's nothing, Cake. Let's go!" she replies and storms out.

I stand there in shock and slump down in the lockers and cover my face in shame. Bloody hell, what did I just do?

"Hey Marshall, what are you doing there? You look like you're having fun." Gumball calls out.

So that means, HE's the one she was looking at.

"Marshall? Did something happen? You're red up to your ears." Gumball calls out.

"Shut up." I reply as I cover the half of my face with my hand.

**And this is how our Marshall Lee became aware of Fionna.**

* * *

"I love you." A girl with confessed to me backstage after a band performance.

I sighed, "..Sorry but thanks." I reply and I see tears springing into her eyes but she holds them in and storms out.

I haven't been in love before. Hell, what's love anyways? I'm just happy being confessed to. If there were some girl I liked, I would go out with her but I intend to go in a different direction. I had no one that I could say I like.

"Come to think of it, I haven't even spoken to her before…" I sighed remembering the girl who confessed to me just now, "I made her cry."

"Hey! Your highness!" I call out as I open the library doors. People rarely visit the library and the librarian isn't present right now so I don't mind being noisy.

"Oh Marshall, you're done already? That was fast." Prince Gumball asks casually. "Shut up, it's fine. Let's go home now." I reply instantly. We pick up our bags and I steal a glance behind me.

She's looking at him again.

She suddenly pouts and then I realized that she seemed to be glaring at me. Once we're outside I breathe a deep sigh. "_Does that mean that I'm in the way? I'm the one who's depressed about it." _I think to myself.

Without warning, Gumball suddenly speaks out, "It's not something that you should feel bad about, Marshall."

"What do you mean?"

"You're good with people."

I playfully punch him in the arm, "Shut up, you! I don't understand what you mean!"

"Your face is red!" he teases.

Anyways, she has a good taste for guys.

It was Thursday and we had PhysEd for 3rd period. "Ugh, I'm exhausted." Gumball calls out. "I wish gym class would be abolished in this world." He adds with a shiver.

"That's because all you do is read." I tease him. "Oh, I'm going to buy some Pocari Sweat."

"I'm going too." Gumball says. We walk and head to the vending machine, "What do you want?" I ask him.

"I'll have orange marmalade." He replies. "I don't get you at all you know that?" I murmur and look behind me only to catch Fionna looking at Gumball.

I spurt my drink and hurriedly wipe it. Is this woman seriously a stalker or something? What's with her? "Let's go." I call out to Gumball as he follows behind me.

I look back and see her rushing to the Vending machine. She gets an orange marmalade and runs off with it with a huge smile on her face.

I don't know why but I feel extremely irritated.

"Thanks Marshall!" LSP, our other guitarist, calls out. "No problem, LSP." I reply and head off to the library to pick up Gumball. He always waits for me at the library after our band practice.

I open the doors and see them bending down facing each other. You can clearly see how nervous Fionna is and I don't know why but I felt kind of mean at that moment. She was stammering something.

"I-I know−!"

"Gumball!" I call out and he looks at me. At that moment I could've let her tell him what she was going to say but I didn't like it. I didn't like watching the both of them.

Every time I see Fionna, I get even more annoyed and I don't know why.

* * *

I wipe the sweat off my forehead and see my band members looking at me. "What?" I ask confusingly. "You're freakin' scary, Marshall. How did you pull that guitar solo off with just one freakin' look?" LSP asks. "I'm taking a break," I shrug and leave to wash my face.

I go to the sink and rinse my face to cool me down. I look to my left and see them walking to the cafeteria. Fionna and Gumball walking together and you could see a stupid grin on Fionna's face. Those two… what were they doing?

Gumball's phone suddenly rings and you could see him rushing to leave and he tells her something. They part. She looks at him with a mix of disappointment but mostly happiness. I don't know but I hated the sight of it.

I stood there watching them and she suddenly runs past me. Without thinking, I grab for her hand.

"What?!" she shouts in shock.

"Face this way." I command her and tug her towards me.

"What do you need?!" she shouts in confusion and tries to fight her way from my grip.

"You… like Gumball?" I ask as my face approaches hers. And she blushes and stops struggling all of the sudden. I feel irritated right now.

I smirk, "You look like you were having fun talking to him."

"He does that with everyone. It's not something you should get all giddy about." I add. I felt the want to bully her.

I bend down close to her ear, "You understand that right?"

Without warning, I felt a painful slap on my left cheek. It stings.

I looked in shock and see her glaring at me, "I know that. But, why do I have to be told that by you?" she huffs with a red face.

"I HATE YOU!" she calls out and dashes away from me.

"What is this? Why did I do that?" I murmur to myself in shock.

I slump and feel down all of the sudden, "Rather, why am I depressed about it? Bloody hell, I made her cry."

**Our Marshall Lee apparently didn't know he was feeling jealous so he didn't know that the cause was something like love. Our Marshall Lee's first love seems to have many difficulties in store for him.**

* * *

**Author's Note time! Yay! I apologize if this was too long! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this fanfic. I apologize for the long opening. Actually, Gumball should also have a part ("In the case of Gumball") here but I'm afraid it's getting too long. I'll put that in the next chapter.**

**By the way, I'm an avid Marshall Lee fan! He's so hot! So just stop worrying about the pairings!**

**This was inspired by a certain manga so I don't own the plot or the characters. I apologize for the OOC-ness. =_= I know, I know.**

**Read and review guys! Fave and follow! **


End file.
